landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Umbel
Welkom! Alexandru 6 apr 2008 08:18 (UTC) : Danke. Ich wól gaere ditter oettreiieërte. En 't bliek mich gelök. Umbel 6 apr 2008 08:32 (UTC) ::Gelök is 't zeker :) Danke detse GTV höbs oetgebrèdj. Esse wils moogse 'n deil van GTV en RTV van mich kriege :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 6 apr 2008 11:44 (UTC) ::: Det is zeker bekallenswaerdig. Umbel 7 apr 2008 14:08 (UTC) Rieksregistratie Ich wil nag effe twieë dinger van dich weite: # Diene offesjele naam hiej # En dien rilligie, atheis, rooms-katteliek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, umbellonisme maak nieks. Esse mich die dinger zaes wörse börger :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 6 apr 2008 13:46 (UTC) : Gweun Johan Umbel, ich bön Katteliek. Umbel 7 apr 2008 14:08 (UTC) ::Ok, doe bös noe börger. Dit haajt in detse mit moogs daon aan verkezinge etc en 'n twieëde huuske moogs koupe. Trouwes, zówse estebleef 'ne gebroekerspaasj wille aanmake? :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 7 apr 2008 17:10 (UTC) Krīgūr mið Libertas Læs es dū bīlēvst dēsūn strūakūn. Hix fīnda ēnēn krīg wāl tō-sūr plōatsūn. Hit landur kōīnt sō gên frēhed mēr, hix fīnda det bīdrīganda. Sā pōlītīkā frēhed bēndet ōngerdrōkč! Komma dōx in ūpstōand endū snel! Hix sōt tō dīnkan ān ēnūm krīgūm :) Libertas mōt wēj! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 9 apr 2008 14:07 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) Gp Zówse 'n gebroekerspaasj aan kinne make? Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 06:12 (UTC) Forum:Verkeziginge Geer zeentj verkaoze dore Mäöreser luuj es minister van vólksverhoezing, gezóndjhèèd en óngerwies. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:14 (UTC) Euverlèk:Www.dimitrineyt.mao Dit is ech te zjelistisch. Ik bekal 't later waal mit dich. Hèrinner mich d'rs ane. --OWTB 17 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2012 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zeptèmbere (hèrsmaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 22 sep 2012 09:45 (UTC) Stömming i 2012ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 24 sep 2012 10:13 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:57 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:58 (UTC)